


Memes will cure your feelings

by StarryFairy (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kaito is kinda a somewhat weeb for Sailor Moon, Kokichi is a little shit, M/M, Multi, Tojo deserves a nap, another chat fic, how basic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarryFairy
Summary: Basically another group chat fanfic





	1. The beginning of something

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time on this

**_{TheMemeMachine has added Buzz Lightyear, HimkoTheTeenageWitch, WalkingTrashCan, Ew males, MotherHope, and TennisBoiz to the groupchat}_**

 

**_{TheMemeMachine named the chat ‘Hopes Peak Academy’s true mistake’}_ **

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** Rantaro wtf

 

 **TennisBoiz:** Why did you do this

 

 **MotherHope:** you woke me up from my nap

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked rn

 

 **HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** It's ok Rantaro! Tenko and I love you!

 

 **Ew males:** Himiko,,,,,i’m sure that you love them,,,,,but,,,,,I don't,,,,,,,

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** I feel somewhat offended somehow

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** did u rlly think that that would work

 

 **HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** Excuse me, but dO U WANNA FITE MATE

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** TRY ME U DORITO HOE

 

 **Ew males:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!? WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN?

 

 **MotherHope:** Calm down children. Jesus Christ. You’re all why I’m gonna die soon

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** you’re not my mom!

 

 **MotherHope:** Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that to me Kokichi?

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** No mom.

 

 **MotherHope:** As I thought.

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** get rekt

 

 **TennisBoiz:** I can hear Himiko’s cackling

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** lets just ignore that because I'm slightly scared.

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** agreed

 

 **TennisBoiz:** agreed

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** agreed

 

 **HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** Anyways, how are you all? I'm doing fine as long as you guys are!

 

 **Ew males:** Guys I hear Kaito screaming and crying “NO NO NO!” at the same time

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** sHUT UP TENKO

 

 **Ew males:** watch what you say. i still have screenshots of ur internet history.

 

 **TennisBoiz:** OH MY G O D

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** #EXPOSED

 

 **MotherHope:** SPILL THE TEA MY CHILD

 

 **HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** time for tea tenko

 

 **Ew males:** ok...so I was just scrolling through kaito’s laptop because he let me use it for a bit

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** Kaito’s 1st mistake

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** t en k O n o

 

 **Ew males:** and then I realized that he left his tabs open and forgot to close them

 

 **MotherHope:** Kaito’s 2nd mistake Buzz Lightyear: TENKO PLZ

 

 **TennisBoiz:** DON’T STOP OMFG

 

 **Ew males:** I decided to go see what kind of stuff he looked at. And while I was looking through it…

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** GO ON CHILD

 

 **HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** KEEP ON GOING. E X P O S E HIM TENKO. E X P O S E.

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** TENKO I AM BEGGING U

 

 **Ew males:** and I found out about his galaxy kink.

 

 **MotherHope:** Oh…

 

 **TennisBoiz:** My…

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** Fucking…

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** G O D.

 

 **HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** omfg

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** I hate u all

 

 **Ew male:** at least I didn't tell them about the spaceship roleplay you degenerate

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** T E N K O

 

 **Ew males:** oops

 

 **MotherHope:** He. W h a t.

 

 **TennisBoiz:** This is priceless holy shit

 

 **Ew males:** I wouldn't talk if I were u Ryoma

 

 **TennisBoiz:**. . .

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** you’ve reached a new personal low dude

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** This is hilarious omfg

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** ur all dead to me

 

_**{Buzz Lightyear has left the chat}** _

 

 **WalkingTrashCan** : shit he left

 

_**{TheMemeMachine added Buzz Lightyear to the chat}** _

 

 **TennisBoiz:** no escape hoe

 

 **MotherHope:** ur stuck with us forever my child.

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** fuck this


	2. Very suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questionable sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write most of my stuff at 3 am.

**Ew males:** so guys,,,,,found this photo on someone's phone.

  
**Ew males:** image.png

  
**HimkoTheTeenageWitch:** bet it's kaito’s

  
**TheMemeMachine:** it probably is

  
**WalkingTrashCan:** kaito what have you been searching ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Buzz Lightyear:** screw yall it ain't even mine

  
**MotherHope:** If telling yourself that makes you feel better then sure.

  
**MotherHope:** Tenko were you snooping on Kaito’s phone again

  
**Ew males:** not this time, since I found it on SOMEONE ELSE’S PHONE

  
**Buzz Lightyear:** see told you it wasn't my picture

  
**Buzz Lightyear:** wait what do you mean AGAIN

  
**Buzz Lightyear:** HAVE U LOOKED AT MY PHONE BEFORE TENKO

  
**Ew males:** not important rn kaito

  
**Ew males:** what's important is the person whose phone I actually found it on.

  
**Ew males:** and oh my, it's gonna be a surprise.

  
**MotherHope:** just tell us child

  
**TennisBoiz:** who else even likes Sailor Moon other than Kaito

  
**TheMemeMachine:** I mainly hear about it from Kaito and his rants about space accuracy. Drives me insane.

  
**HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** tru

  
**MotherHope:** tru

  
**Ew males:** tru

  
**Buzz Lightyear:** you guys shouldn't be agreeing. WHY ARE YOU AGREEING

  
**TennisBoiz:** we can't deny the truth kaito

  
**Ew** **males:** ANYWAYS

  
**Ew** **males:** the person whose phone I found the picture on isssssss

  
**HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** *drumroll*

  
**Ew males:** K O K I C H I

  
**WalkingTrashCan:** WHAT IS UP WITH THIS EXPOSURE

  
**Buzz Lightyear:** KOKICHI WHY DIDN’T I KNOW THIS ABOUT YOU

  
**TheMemeMachine:** fukin cALLED IT

  
**MotherHope:** u owe me $20 now Ryoma

  
**TennisBoiz:** ugh fine i’ll pay it with my rich boi money

  
**TheMemeMachine:** what rich boi money

  
**TheMemeMachine:** you ain't got the materials to be a rich boi ryoma. You crave death like 24/7. If anything u probably have a sugar daddy or some shit.

  
**TennisBoiz:** R00D

  
**MotherHope:** of course Ryoma doesn't have a sugar daddy

  
**TennisBoiz:** thanks Kirumi

  
**MotherHope:** because i’m his sugar mommy

  
**HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** omfg

  
**Ew** **males:** my sweet virgin non degenerate eyes wH Y

  
**TennisBoiz:** kirumi stop corrupting the children

  
**HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** anyways...Rantarou, Ryoma, and Tenko you all owe me $23 each

  
**WalkingTrashCan:** dId u GuYs FUkIn bET oN THIs

  
**HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** you betcha!

  
**Ew** **males:** yes

  
**TheMemeMachine:** yes

  
**TennisBoiz:** yes

  
**MotherHope:** yes

  
**Buzz Lightyear:** not me because they dIDN’T BOTHER TELLING ME

  
**HimikoTheTeenageWitch:** lololol don't see why you're complaining. I'm now $69 richer

  
**WalkingTrashCan:** Himiko istg

_**  
{WalkingTrashCan changed HimikoTheTeenageWitch’s name to TinyMagicalPest}** _

  
**TinyMagicalPest:** I FEEL PERSONALLY ATTACKED

 

 **Ew males:** the degenerate must really want to die today huh  
****

  
**_{Ew males changed their name to PestsPartnerInCrime}_ **

  
**TheMemeMachine:** now that's true friendship

  
**TennisBoiz:** so sweet it gave me diabetes

  
**MotherHope:** I knew I raised her right.

  
**WalkingTrashCan:** WHAT ABOUT US MOM

  
**MotherHope:** I would disown you if I could Mr. I want to have sex with the moon. Unfortunately, professionalism prevents me from doing so.

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** mOm wHY

  
**Buzz Lightyear: RT RT RT RT**

  
**PestsPartnerInCrime:**  THe degenerate has been oWNED.

  
**PestsPartnerInCrime:** besides

  
**PestsPartnerInCrime:** shouldn't we be talking about why Kokichi’s been saving those photos

  
**TheMemeMachine:** Kokichi: *sweats*

  
**WalkingTrashCan:** SHUT UR CHOO WILLY WOO

  
**TennisBoiz:** da fuq did u say to my soulmate

  
**MotherHope:** oh?

  
**MotherHope:** so **rantarou** is your soulmate now?

  
**MotherHope:** funny. Cause that's not what u said yesterday

  
**Buzz Lightyear:** oh shit

  
**TinyMagicalPest:** damn

  
**PestsPartnerInCrime:** oh fuk

  
**WalkingTrashCan:** rekt

  
**TheMemeMachine:** OHHHHH SHIT

  
**TennisBoiz:** fuk kIR u Mi n o ThIs iSnT wHaT iT s LiKE I sWe Ar

  
**MotherHope:** :)

  
**MotherHope:** have fun on the couch tonight

  
**TinyMagicalPest:** it was at that moment that he knew, he fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent almost an hour laying awake to write this.


	3. Weeb Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DING DONG THE OTHERS HAVE ARRIVED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an acid trip beginning to end

**WalkingTrashCan:** gU yZ hEL p

  
 **TennisBoiz:** should we help him?

  
 **MotherHope:** nope

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** nah

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** nah

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** meeeeehhh

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** okay first of all screw you guys

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** and second of all

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** I'm currently being chased down by almost eVERY GIRL IN SCHOOL

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** will they be able to finally kill you 

 

 **TennisBoiz:** God I hope so

  
  
 **MotherHope:** Kokichi, stay calm I guess

  
 **MotherHope:** hide

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** I am calm. I am calm.

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** IamoHMYGODTHEYSAWMEMAYDAYMAYDAYJDH

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** wow I can’t believe that kokichi is dead

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** *leansinto mic*

 

 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** goodbye you little shit

  
 **TennisBoiz:**  Rest in fucking pieces

  
 **TheMemeMachine:**  He always called me The last Avacado Blender so,,,

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:**  g o o d b y e

  
 **MotherHope:**  One less child

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** Hellllooo~

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:**  Who the fuck

 

 **MotherHope:** Language 

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:**  whom the fucketh

 

 **MotherHope:** no

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** Ah ah ah~

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** No need fowr profwanitwy Wittle Awstwonaught~ :3

  
 **TennisBoiz:** da fuq

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** get that weeb shit aWAY FROM ME

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** What's with the weird, kinky pet names?

  
 **MotherHope:** is Kaito getting into kinks without telling us

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **TheMemeMachine:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **MotherHope:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **TennisBoiz:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Buzz Lightyear:** WHAT.

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** OF COURSE NOT WHAT THE HELL

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** >:3c

  
**_{WalkingTrashCan has added Tits, stabby mcstabberson, weeb, Shuichi, Dear Sister, CinnamonRoll, making my way downtown, Praise the lord, and robo cop to the chat}_ **

  
**weeb:** >:3c

  
 **TennisBoiz:** oh gOD ITS THE WEEB

  
 **Tits:** H A! Y’ALL FUCKERS THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD JUST START A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT US.

  
 **Tits:** ABOUT TIME YAH CUM SLUTS.

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** o h n o

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** I t s M i u

  
 **CinnamonRoll:** Gonta is confused. How come you not add Gonta earlier?

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** Gonta buddy we were planning on adding y'all eventually

  
 **CinnamonRoll:** Gonta sees! Gonta understand now! :D

 

 **WalkingTrashCan:** Kaito just used y’all he must be arrested sorry I don’t make the rules. 

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** Tsumugi. Tell me, why did you think that I wanted to be in this chat?

  
 **weeb:** o h gO d,,,i M,,,gON n A,,,d I e

  
 **weeb:** iT S,,,,,b Ee n,,,,,nIC e,,,,,kNO w iN G,,,,,yA LL

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** hasn't been that nice knowing you

  
 **weeb:** r u d e

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** Maki roll,,,don't kill our classmates,,,pls

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** . . .

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** fine

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** aw

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** aw

  
 **TennisBoiz:** aw

  
 **Praise the lord:** aw

  
 **CinnamonRoll:** Gonta not knowing why everyone so happy but Gonta wishes for you to be happy forever! :D

  
 **Shuichi:** cute

  
 **Tits:** u just KNOW that they have the BEST sex.

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** Miu, be prepared.

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** mIU UR GONNA D I E

  
 **Tits:** what could she do lmao

  
 **Tits:** fUCK I CAN HEAR HER BANGING ON MY DOOR

  
 **TennisBoiz:** I want to be Miu rn

  
 **weeb:** constantly horny?

  
 **TennisBoiz:** no close to death

  
 **weeb:** oh

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** hold up

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** Shuichi

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** why is ur name so lame

  
 **Shuichi:** it's my name???

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** let me just,,,,

  
**_{TheMemeMachine changed Shuichi’s name to ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot }_ **

  
**TinyMagicalPest:** true

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** true

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** true

  
 **TennisBoiz:** true

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** true

  
 **weeb:** true

  
 **MotherHope:** His features are rather attractive

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** he’s pretty cute for a degenerate

  
 **Dear Sister:** he is a fine specimen of beauty that I would like to...explore

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** S t o p r i g h t t h e r e b u d d y

  
 **Tits:** I would fuck him sO HARD

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** S T O P R I G H T T H E R E

  
 **Praise the lord:** i would probably use him as model for one of my paintings

  
 **CinnamonRoll:** Gonta likes Shuichi's eyelashes!

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** . . .

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** ...thanks guys

  
 **TheMemeMachine:** since I forced you through this torture you get to choose MY new name

  
**_{ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot changed TheMemeMachine’s name to Daddy Kermit}_ **

  
**Daddy Kermit:** ...fitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will personally drink an entire gallon of glue.


	4. Ghost Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is being chased, Kaede enters, Kiyo goes to guck himself, and nobody wants Teruteru’s sausage dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop me

**Daddy Kermit:** wait anyone know where kiibo is

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** not sure. Should I use a spell to find him?

  
 **Dear Sister:** That won’t work.

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** :(

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** Hey Kiyo?

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** Go fuck yourself.

  
 **Praise the lord:** PREACH

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** Do you think Miu knows?

  
 **Tits:** Surprisingly I didn’t do anything

  
 **Tits:** this time

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** I’m not even going to question that

  
 **CinnamonRoll:** Gonta not sure where Kiibo is but Gonta will keep on looking!

  
 **MotherHope:** I believe that I saw Kiibo running in the halls earlier

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** I’m pretty sure he was running away from something.

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** Kiibo is me running away from my responsibilities and homework.

  
 **TennisBoiz:** same

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** same

  
 **Daddy Kermit:** same

  
 **weeb:** wait is Kiibo that woosh thingy that I saw in the halls?

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** yes Tsumugi.

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** that woosh thingy

  
 **weeb:** stfu sailor moon kink

  
 **robo cop:** usdvemebvdowgwhodbw

  
 **Praise the lord:** Is Kiibo okay?

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** probably not tbh

  
 **Dear Sister:** Who is chasing Kiibo?

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** Do you think that we would be asking about Kiibo if we knew who was chasing him you sister fucker?

  
 **Tits:** DAYUM

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** SHE WENT STRAIGHT FOR THE KILL

  
 **Daddy Kermit:** MAKI TAKES ANOTHER

  
 **TennisBoiz:** A FRESH STRIKE

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** DIRECTLY AIMED AT THE HEART

  
 **Dear Sister:** . . .

  
 **CinnamonRoll:** Gonta thinks he see Souda chase Kiibo!

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** So it was him?

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** Fail to see how we didn’t get that from the start.

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** I’m more disappointed that I couldn’t even figure it out.

  
 **MotherHope:** Did I just see Kiibo run into a closet?

  
 **TennisBoiz:** he’s fucked

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** I can’t believe Kiibo’s dead

  
 **weeb:** May he rust in pieces

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** G e t o u t

  
 **Tits:** Ah man!

  
 **Tits:** I didn’t even get to explore all his features yet!

  
 **Daddy Kermit:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **TennisBoiz:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **weeb:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **Dear Sister:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **Praise the lord:** do not fuck the robot

  
 **robo cop:** Please help me!

  
 **robo cop:** I’ve managed to barricade myself in the closet for the time being, but I’m sure that Souda is going to break the door soon!

  
 **Tits:** I have an easy solution babe

  
 **robo cop:** What is your solution?

  
 **Tits:** act like you’re possessed

  
 **robo cop:** hOW WILL THAT HELP!?

  
 **Tits:** Souda is a fuking pussy he will buy it and he will run away screaming

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** True

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** one time I acted like I was dead, fake blood and all, and Souda screamed so hard I thought that he left the astral dimension and then he ran away crying

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** You see Kokichi,,,

  
 **Dear Sister:** That’s not Souda being a pussy,,,

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** That’s you,,,

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** Being a dick,,,

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** b i t c h

  
 **TennisBoiz:** but isn’t Kokichi ALWAYS a dick?

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** B I T C H

  
 **robo cop:** Well…okay

  
 **robo cop:** I’m going to try it

  
 **robo cop:** but it better work

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** If Kiibo ends up as spare parts I will hex Kiyo and turn him into a troll from that god awful movie

  
 **Dear Sister:** Why me!?

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** I still haven’t forgiven you for that time you managed to convince me that both Tenko and Angie were dead

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** And that you killed them.

  
 **PestsPartnerInCrime:** Wait is that why you ran into my lab crying?

  
 **Praise the lord:** hold up I just gotta go run some errands and kill Kiyo with my bare fucking hands

  
 **MotherHope:** everyone of you are like my children except for Kiyo

  
 **Daddy Kermit:** not gonna lie

  
 **Daddy Kermit:** that was a dick move Kiyo

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** pretty messed up

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** even for you

  
 **Dear Sister:** . . .

  
 **Dear Sister:** I’m gonna go hang out with Celestia

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** B Y E T H O T

  
 **TennisBoiz:** oh my god

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** Guys did Souda just run past me screaming and crying about “Ghost robot”

  
 **weeb:** SO IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HEARD THAT

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** so the plan probably worked

  
 **Tits:** SUCCESS

  
 **robo cop:** It worked but I’m not sure if Souda will talk to me ever again

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** so guys some of us should probably change our names

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** we’ve had them since like the beginning I think

  
 **Buzz Lightyear:** Hate to say it but Kokichi is right

  
 **WalkingTrashCan:** I will start!

  
**_{WalkingTrashCan has changed their name to D I C E}_ **

  
**D I C E:** Perfect

  
 **Praise the lord:** Not surprised

  
**_{Buzz Lightyear has changed their name to Could you vore the galaxy}_ **

  
**Daddy Kermit:** Kaito what the fuck

  
 **TinyMagicalPest:** Bibbity bobbity no

  
**_{TennisBoiz has changed their name to Make a perfect dick sucking height joke again and I will end you}_ **

 

 **Tits:** KABDKFBRISNEOE

  
 **Could you vore the galaxy:** THERES A STORY BEHIND THAT

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** ICONIC

  
 **ur not gay if u think saihara is hot everyone thinks saihara is hot:** THE TEARS RUNNING DOWN MY FACE ARE GENUINE

  
**_{TinyMagicalPest has changed their name to abracadabra bitch}_ **

**_  
{PestsPartnerInCrime has changed their name to i will flip teruteru for free}_ **

  
**D I C E:** Tenko’s is my mood though

  
 **abracadabra bitch:** true

  
 **MotherHope:** true

  
 **stabby mcstabberson:** true

  
 **Tits:** even I wouldn’t fuck him

  
 **weeb:** when will knockoff Mario realize that we don’t want his small sausage dick

  
 **robo cop:** J E E Z

  
 **Could you vore the galaxy:** THIS WHOLE TIME WE THOUGHT THAT MAKI WAS THE RESIDENT KILL SHOT

  
 **Daddy Kermit:** wait who knows where Kaede is

  
 **D I C E:** if she ever comes back she’s probably gonna leave

  
 **making my way downtown:** Hey guys sorry I haven’t been able to come to the chat lately! I’ve been pretty sick! I’m going to scroll up to check what I missed.

  
 **D I C E:** 3...2...1…

  
**_{making my way downtown has left the chat}_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson: You can’t stop me


	5. OwO is that mahiru OwO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GOING ON WITH CLASS 77 CHAT
> 
> To clarify:
> 
> Teruteru: Bad touch McGee  
> Peko: Slice em Dice em  
> Fuyuhiko: I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks  
> Hajime: that ahoge should not stand that tall   
> Nagito: Male Monika  
> Mahiru: I wanna kill myselfie   
> Hiyoko: OwO is that mahiru OwO  
> Souda: Shark boy  
> Sonia: Princess  
> Akane: Mama didn’t raise no bITCH  
> Nekomaru: get ur head in the game  
> Chiaki: Mario only dates Peach because her hair is pasta   
> Ibuki: S c r e a m  
> (In the future)  
> Gundam: u wanna see a magic trick  
> Ultimate Imposter: cosplay gone too far  
> Mikan: still crying isn’t she

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in pain help me

**Shark boy:** gUYS KIIBO IS FUCKING POSSESSED

 **Mario only dates Peach because her hair is pasta:** Nani the fuck

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** Kiibo?

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** As in the Kiibo who actually tried to punch Teruteru in the face for asking about sex bots?

 **Bad touch Mcgee:** It was a genuine question!

 **I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks:** what made you think that it would be a good idea to ask an actual robot that question?

 **Bad touch Mcgee:** I didn’t think that he’d get violent!

 **I wanna kill myselfie:** And that went very well for you didn’t it

 **Shark boy:** AS I WAS SAYING

 **Shark boy:** KIIBO IS FUCKING POSSESSED

 **S c r e a m:** W H A T

 **Male Monika:** i kNEW IT

 **Mario only dates Peach because her hair is pasta:** At this point nothing surprises me anymore

 **I wanna kill myselfie:** rt ghost robot for president 2k18

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** rt

 **Male Monika:** rt

 **I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks:** rt

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** I just woke up and I find out that Souda is being a cowardly pussy as usual

 **Shark boy:** Hey!

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** also

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** wHOEVER CHANGED MY NAME TO THIS SHIT IS GOING TO EAT MY FUCKING SANDAL CLAD FOOT

 **S c r e a m:** This is beautiful whoever did this thank you

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** IBUKI YOU WANNABE EMO CUNT

 **I wanna kill myselfie:** Hiyoko don’t say that kind of stuff to our friends

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** . . .

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** fine

 **get ur head in the game:** whipped

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** Shut the fuck up

 **get ur head in the game:** you can’t quiet down tHE TRUTH HIYOKO

 **Mario only dates Peach because her hair is pasta:** WAKE UP AMERICA

 **Mario only dates Peach because her hair is pasta:** STOP BEING A SHEEP

 **Mama didn’t raise no bITCH:** W-was that a Nigahiga reference

 **Mama didn’t raise no bITCH:** I n m y g o o d c h r i s t i a n c h a t

 **get ur head in the game:** Chiaki,,,,who did this to you,,,,

 **Mario only dates Peach because her hair is pasta:** Nagito

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** Hold up gotta go murder my boyfriend

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** you know

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** normal couple stuff

 **Male Monika:** bABE WHY

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** :)

 **Bad touch McGee:** speaking of couple stuff Hinata,,,

 **I wanna kill myselfie:** Stop this rIGHT NOW

 **Bad touch McGee:** Have you and Nagito…

 **Bad touch McGee:** _**done it**_

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** You know what babe

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** nevermind

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** I’m not going to kill you

 **Male Monika:** t ha n k g o d

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** I’m killing Teruteru instead

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** have fun getting your sausage dick shoved into the meat grinder bitch

 **S c r e a m:** hAJIME HOLY FU c K

 **I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks:** WELL DAMN

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST

 **Shark boy:** WHAT THE FUCK DUDE

 **I wanna kill myselfie:** good

 **Mama didn’t raise no bITCH:** this is the most violent I’ve seen you act

 **get ur head in the game:** agreed

 **Bad touch McGee:** I feel simultaneously frightened and aroused

 **Male Monika:** what

 **Bad touch McGee:** what

 **Slice em Dice em:** I come back from practice and this is what I’m greeted with

 **Mario only dates Peach because her hair is pasta:** I am so sorry

 **Slice em Dice em:** Hajime

 **Slice em Dice em:** Would you like me to assist you in Teruteru’s demise

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** yes absolutely

 **Slice em Dice em:** We will be joined by Maki.

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** What did downgrade Luigi do to piss off the twin tail slut

 **Slice em Dice em:** He peeked under her skirt and yelled about how she wears lace panties

 **I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks:** Teruteru

 **I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks:** do you secretly want to die?

 **Bad touch McGee:** N O

 **Mama didn’t raise no bITCH:** Your actions say otherwise

 **I wanna kill myselfie:** Sign the petition for Teruteru to kicked into the fucking sun

 **Male Monika:** yes

 **that ahoge should not stand that tall:** yes

 **Slice em Dice em:** yes

 **get ur head in the game:** yes

 **Bad touch McGee:** N O

 **OwO is that mahiru OwO:** YOU’RE OUTVOTED WANNABE LUIGI

 **Princess:** Yes

 **Shark boy:** Miss Sonia!

 **Shark boy:** Where have you been?

 **Mama didn’t raise no bITCH:** *cough* thirsty *cough*

 **Princess:** Hello everyone!

 **Princess:** I was discussing spells with Gundam!

 **Princess:** I have read up and

 **Princess:** I had no idea that Kiibo was possessed!

 **Shark boy:** oH YEAH

 **I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks:** how did you even figure this out

 **Shark boy:** His head started doing 360’s at 20 mph and his voice was staticky and the words that came out were “leave this realm”

 **I will shoot you in a knife fight and succeed try me you cucks:** what the fuck

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo if you want!


End file.
